Style
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: When Yugi's group reunites for a comeback, they end up getting a lot more than they expect. While planning the comeback they end up encountering other problems such a protective siblings, romance, and rivals.


Chapter 1

When the plane touched down, Malik was one of the first people off the plane. She'd been trapped in the flying box for an overnight flight crammed between someone who wouldn't stop making business deals with the person across the aisle and some nosy news reporter that kept hoping for an exclusive interview with the Malik Ishtar. Her sunglasses were her savior. Putting them on made it seem like she was sleeping. She kept them on until the plane landed and she could escape from this hellish flight. Malik could only find some solace in the fact that she'd be reuniting with some of her closest friends the moment the plane landed.

And indeed she did. The moment she entered Arrivals, she could see three familiar faces approaching. Two were running while the third walked quickly behind them.

"Malik!" The first one, a short girl with spiky tricolored hair, was the first to reach her and quickly gave her a hug.

"Hey, Yugi." Malik returned the hug before removing her sunglasses to address the other two. "Joey, Ryou. How were your flights?"

Ryou quickly glanced around. Four incredibly popular idols in spot were beginning to attract some attention. People were starting to point and whisper.

"Do you think that's the Malik Ishtar?"

"The model? No way!"

"But that looks like Yugi Mutou."

"So the other two must be Joey Katsuya and Ryou Bakura."

"Why are they all here? Weren't they taking a break from each other?"

"Do you think they're making a comeback?"

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private?" Ryou suggested. Then she whispered, "people are starting to talk."

"Oh right." Malik said. She shifted the strap of her bag. "I only brought this and my purse."

"No luggage?"

Malik shrugged in response. "I left everything at the house and just brought the bare essentials. I can go shopping later when I'm not jet lagged."

"Fair enough." Joey said. "The car's out front. Tristan's waiting."

"Why is Tristan waiting for us?"

"Oh right we didn't tell you. He's our driver now."

"I'm sorry, what?" Malik couldn't hide her surprise."

Joey laughed. Ryou and Yugi smiled. "You've missed a lot when you went overseas." Yugi said.

"I know." Malik replied. "I want all the details."

"Once we're in the car."

Malik followed and began to notice the small changes in her friends. Joey seemed a lot more relaxed and not as aggressive or protective of the smaller Ryou and Yugi. Her hair was pulled back and the green jacket she'd been wearing when Malik last saw her had been replaced by a dark blue that was wrapped around her waist showing off her light blue almost white T-shirt. Her long blue jeans were now brown shorts.

Ryou looked like the one who had changed the least. Her hair was still long and fluffy and her clothes had remained the same horizontal blue and white striped t shirt and blue denim skirt with black leggings underneath. But the way she carried herself was different. She was more confident. Malik avoided all mention of her friends while she was overseas but she still heard some gossip. Apparently Ryou decided to stop hiding her interest in the occult and admitted it during a live interview. Fans had been shocked to learn that one of the sweetest looking idols in the world was interested in something that seemed like her total opposite but it also seemed to give her a boost in popularity. Personally, Malik was happy that Ryou wasn't hiding her interests anymore. None of the others had been as dedicated as her when it came to hiding their interests.

As she thought about their interests, Malik found her thoughts shifting to the de-facto leader of their group. Yugi has started out as an extremely introverted high school student with nobody believing that she could be an idol. Instead Joey was believed to be the leader, though the blonde would quickly end those thoughts. While the group was split up, Yugi was the one who nobody could ignore. She kept getting job after job after job. At some point Malik completely gave up on trying to ignore her leader's achievements and kept track of what she was doing. Yugi's clothing style represented her change. She'd changed from something that resembled her former school uniform to a black sleeveless shirt with black arm warmers and a gray sleeveless vest with black pants, shoes, and a blue half skirt. She looked more urban than she did before. It looked good on her, but Malik would always know Yugi as the cute little gaming nerd that invited them all to be an idol group.

Malik was the last one to enter the limo and sat opposite of Joey facing the driver. Tristan turned around to greet them.

"Hey Malik! Nice to see you again. It's been what? A year?"

"A year and a few months." Malik replied. "I heard you were our driver now. How did that happen?"

"I needed some extra money, but I was already working two jobs and couldn't fit a third. Then Ryou offered to pay me if I drove her to a few jobs. Then Joey joined in. Then Yugi joined and we figured I might as well be the full time driver."

"You skipped the part where you gave us a resume." Joey said with a laugh. She turned to Malik. "You should see it. You'd think he was applying for Kaibacorp with all the stuff he put down on it."

"I thought idols were supposed to have standards for who they hire!" Tristan exclaimed. "Can you blame me for being worried?"

"No we can't." Ryou replied sending Joey a stern look. The blonde shrugged and began to look out the window.

"So how were your flights?" Malik asked changing topics.

"Oh let me tell you!" Joey's gaze returned to the three people in the car. "My first flight got cancelled so I had to take two connecting flights. Then I ran into Mokuba-"

"Kaiba's brother?" Malik asked.

"The very same." Joey nodded. "And he basically upgraded my plane ride to Kaiba's private jet."

"That doesn't seem too bad." Yugi said.

"It is when Kaiba keeps calling his brother asking why a private jet is being used and when said brother keeps asking romance questions." Joey responded. "Why does Mokuba still think that I'm a good match for his brother?"

"Well you two were close in school." Ryou answered. "And then you and Kaiba had to do that little scene together-"

"I didn't want an actual answer Ryou!" Joey covered her ears. "Kaiba's a rich asshole whose got way better things to do then think about romance with an idol."

"Joey you don't know that." Ryou said.

"Nah I do. Kaiba pretty much told me that the last time we saw each other."

"But the last time you saw each other was a few days before we separated..." Ryou trailed off as the realization hit her. "Oh Joey."

"I'm fine, Ryou." Joey said returning to staring out the window. Yugi said nothing but put her hand on Joey's shoulder.

Malik was distracted with her thoughts. Sure she'd never been too interested in whatever the relationship between Joey and Seto Kaiba was, but she did think that the two had some semblance of respect for each other. Especially since Kaiba should have known what that day was.

"Look. Let's just let that go for now." Joey said not looking away from the window. "How was your flight Ryou?"

"It was nice. Nothing dramatic happened. It was an early morning flight. A few kids recognized me and asked for my autograph."

"That's cute." Malik said.

"I know." Ryou smiled. "I think a few more people wanted to ask, they were too nervous."

"Nervous of what? Was Akefia there?" Malik asked.

"No, but he did call. I don't know how he knew what my flight was, but he called about ten minutes before I was supposed to board."

"Maybe you used his account when booking your flight?" Malik suggested.

Ryou was silent thinking of the possibility. Then she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Ryou." Yugi said. "You just made a mistake. It's not like your brother is going to be at the house waiting for us."

"True. But-" Whatever Ryou was going to say was cut off when her phone buzzed. She took one look at her screen and paled incredibly fast. "I think you spoke too soon, Yugi."

"Oh no. What did Akefia say?"

Malik shifted so she could see what was on the screen.

_Hey sis! Glad you're back home. We need to talk._

"That doesn't sound good." Malik said.

Ryou's phone buzzed again. There were no words just a single smiling emoji. Ryou groaned and put her phone back in her purse.

"This is my last day on earth. It was nice seeing you all one last time."

"Is it about those magazines?" Joey asked. "I thought you said Akefia was okay with that."

"He was fine with the idea of me being on a magazine. He's probably not a fan of the outfits they chose."

"I've been out of touch with everything you've been up to." Malik interrupted. "What magazines?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that rule." Joey laughed.

"Of course you did."

Yugi quickly pulled something up on her tablet and handed it to Malik. "Ryou got a modeling gig a month after we split."

"I figured that. So what was-" Malik's question died when she saw the pictures.

Ryou was in a position that could be taken as flirty or cute. She wore a light blue strapless tube top that had ruffles with flowers stitched on trailing down the sides revealing her stomach. Her pants were short and white. The way she was sitting made it hard to tell if she was wearing shoes. Resting on her head was a small little flower crown.

"I'm impressed. How'd you pull of this look?"

"I don't know. The photographer told me to sit in the position so I did."

Malik looked back at the picture. She scrolled to look at the next one and almost dropped the tablet in surprise. The next picture teetered closer to risqué than it did to cute. Ryou's normally fluffy and untamable hair was in a side braid one half of a dark blue ribbon trailing down her side. The other half of the ribbon was wrapped in her hand and held up near her mouth. Ryou worse a sleeveless turtleneck dress that was once again split down the middle with flowery ruffles that were dark blue. A black shawl covered her shoulders. Once again Malik couldn't see if Ryou was wearing any shoes but she could see that at least some part of the dress she was wearing was backless.

"I can see why Akefia is upset." Malik finally said. "Odion would kill anyone who had these pictures of me."

"I don't want him to kill anyone. He already has some kind of criminal record." Ryou said. When everyone looked at Ryou for a more detailed answer, she shrugged. "He didn't tell me what it was. He just said that using his name would protect me from bullies in school."

"Do you think he'll make you drop out of the group?" Yugi asked.

Joey laughed. "Have you seen Akefia?" She asked. "He loves the fact that his sister is such a cute model. He just hates all the attention she gets. I can't blame him. If Serenity was modeling half the clothes I wore, I'd probably be a little more protective too."

The car came to a stop in front of a familiar house. Malik didn't bother to hide her excitement at being at her old home. Her excitement didn't go unnoticed. Her friends looked at each other but said nothing. The doors unlocked and Malik stepped out of the car and stretched.

_Feels nice to be home. _Malik thought.

"Do you still remember your way around the house?" Joey joked.

"I don't know." Malik responded with a smile. "Do you have a map I can use?"

Joey smiled back and shook her head. "Try not to get lost in there."

"I'll give you the tour." Yugi stepped out of the car. "We did update the place while you were gone."

Joey moved to get out of the car but Tristan moved to stop her.

"Hey Joey, can I talk to you about _that_?" Tristan asked.

"That?" Joey repeated before realizing what he meant. "Oh right. _That_." She turned to the three girls waiting for her. "Tristan and I are going to be out a little bit longer. I'll try to get back before dinner."

Yugi and Ryou nodded. "Have fun."

Joey waved before getting into the passenger's seat and driving off with Honda.

"So," Malik started. "Are they a couple now?"

"What? No. They're just friends." Yugi answered. "But Tristan has been asking for Joey's opinion on a lot of things lately. She won't tell us what's going on though."

"She'll tell us when she tells us." Ryou added. Then the white haired girl's phone began ringing. "I think that's Akefia. I told him I'd meet him later today. Are you guys good?"

"We'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Tell your brother we said hi." Malik added.

Ryou nodded before answering her phone and walking away from the duo.

"Are you ready for the tour?" Yugi asked pulling out a key.

"Yes." Malik answered. _Hopefully nothing's changed too much._

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! I planned to update a whole bunch of stories in preparation for the new year, but that might not happen. Sorry for the lack of updates, I started college and my motivation for writing vanished. This was the first story that I've managed to finish in a long time. Sorry for the rushed ending, but I wanted to post something before the year was over. I hope it's okay.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**~Mirai**


End file.
